1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipolar electromagnetic relay including plural contact mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-285782 discloses a multipolar electromagnetic relay, in which an electromagnetic block and a movable block are assembled in a longitudinal attitude on a base formed by resin molding, plural contact mechanisms are laterally provided in parallel in two rows while sandwiching a partition, and terminals extended from the respective contact mechanisms are projected from a bottom surface of the base.
In the electromagnetic relay disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-285782, although a mounting area in a board can be decreased, sometimes it is difficult to attach the electromagnetic relay to the board in a low-profile housing because the electromagnetic relay is relatively higher. Therefore, in the main board, it is necessary that the electromagnetic relay be assembled in a side-toppling attitude through an auxiliary board connected in an uprising attitude to the main board.
In the electromagnetic relay disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-285782, because the plural contact mechanisms are arranged in parallel in two rows while sandwiching the vertically provided partition, in a process of press-fitting a fixed contact piece or a movable contact piece of the contact mechanism into the base, it is necessary that a first row be assembled on one side of the partition and then a second row be assembled on the other side of the partition by reversing the base. This results in one of causes of obstructing improvement of assembling workability.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic relay which can be flattened in shape to perform a low profile mounting, downsized for the number of electrodes, and excellent for assembling the internal components.